


『宇植』糖渍黑巧克力

by Rocketlaunchbaseof23



Category: Psychopath Diary (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:33:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24980005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rocketlaunchbaseof23/pseuds/Rocketlaunchbaseof23
Summary: 迷茫过的巧克力职人徐仁宇X迷茫过的巧克力学徒陆东植希望你们都能够找到让自己幸福的目标。我爱你们。（比心）
Kudos: 9





	『宇植』糖渍黑巧克力

陆东植喜欢上了一个人——做的巧克力。

从那块入口即化的巧克力中他可以感受到那人纤细的手法，娴熟的调温技巧，以及巧妙的搭配构思。

被埋在一堆教科书中的陆东植小口小口地品味着那一块小小的四四方方的覆盆子夹心巧克力。像是苦闷的高三生活中唯一的甜蜜来源一般珍惜地品尝着，直到舌尖上的最后一点巧克力的滋味散去，思绪回归艰难的现实当中。

“真可惜，又吃完了。下次再多买一点吧。”陆东植这么想着，脑子里打着算盘，计算着自己还要攒多少钱才能去那家店里再买一些巧克力继续慰劳自己压得喘不过气的生活。

陆东植心心念念的那一家巧克力店，在陆东植从学校回家的路上会经过的一条不算太过热闹，也不算偏僻的街上。正是这样的环境，把这家巧克力店的外装衬得更加的雅致起来。深绿葱郁的植物，仿木的外墙，店内暖黄的灯光，以及时常更换内容的展示柜……

陆东植独自一人格格不入地坐在店内，周围尽是一些打扮得不是青春靓丽就是精致优雅的女性顾客。

这家巧克力专门店尽管没有开在人山人海的繁华商业街上，但客人依然是络绎不绝。一大部分的原因可能就在于那玻璃隔板后面的人了吧……陆东植远远望着隔板后的白色身影，用勺子从杯中挖出一块绵密柔软的巧克力慕斯，缓缓送进口中。

浓郁的巧克力香气藏着丝丝的甜意席卷了陆东植的口腔，最后皆化作欢喜成为他的又一个说不出口的秘密。

制作间里，徐仁宇此时正在将调配好的巧克力浆液倒入模具中，他全神贯注的侧颜吸引住了不少女性顾客的停驻，陆东植不用留神就能听见周围的女生们边吃着那些由徐仁宇做出来的巧克力边和身旁的好友们嚼着关于徐仁宇话题的舌根。

“是不是有些帅？”

“不知道他有没有女朋友啊…… ”

陆东植听着那些充满了少女情愁的对话，将杯中的慕斯尽数挖进嘴里，浓浓的思绪婉转地顺进肚子。他拿起书包走到展示柜前，对着在前台服务的吴美珠说道：“你好，麻烦帮我拿一盒薄荷味经典，一盒焦糖碎粒夹心，还有两个泡芙，打包带走，谢谢。

因为陆东植是常客，吴美珠立马就转身去帮他拿包装盒了。

徐仁宇此时正好端着一堆做好的巧克力出来补货，见陆东植手足无措地不敢和他对视，眼神躲闪着傻站在柜台面前。他将巧克力放进冷柜，整个人双手撑在柜台，很是自然地对着陆东植问道：“怎么样？新出来的慕斯尝过了吗？感觉怎么样？”

陆东植没想到徐仁宇会停下工作来跟他搭话，整个人惶恐到连头发都抖起来，“诶？！啊，哦，那个，口感超，超级细腻！但又不会对舌头产生过多的粘附感，送入口中之后就化开了，适当的苦涩感过后留在口中的甜很容易让人再去细细回味！”

“嗯哼，是吗？”听到陆东植这样的夸赞之后，徐仁宇只是象征性弯了弯嘴角 ，眼里的笑意走个过场便匆匆消失。陆东植见徐仁宇漆黑的眼眸打量着自己，那紧闭着的唇瓣看起来有些薄。 

他下意识地再次躲避来自徐仁宇的视线，牙齿深陷进下唇里，手不安地拢了拢书包的肩带，“不好意思，我是不是有点啰嗦？”

徐仁宇意识到了自己有些冷淡的反应，堆起自己的营业笑容：“没有，非常感谢你的反馈，以后也请多多关照。”吴美珠这时候也正好拿着包装盒回来，他便稍微弯了弯身子以表歉意：“那么，我到后厨去了。”

“那个！”

“怎么？”徐仁宇倒是有些意外陆东植会喊住自己，虽然他是自己店里的常客，但从来不会和他们多说一句话，买了东西或者吃了东西就走，不像其他一些女性顾客有时看到他走出来还会特意过来跟自己搭话。

“我，我看你们店外面贴了招人的启事……我，我可以吗？”

陆东植扭捏着，音量也降了不少，尽量不让其他顾客听见。

“我们在招的是后厨的人，会忙到很晚。我看你还是学生吧？没办法的哦。”陆东植每次来他家店里都是一身高中制服，根本不用刻意去打听他的年龄。

“那，等我毕业之后呢？！我可以来这当学徒吗？” 

也许是终于开了这个艰难的口子，只要迈开步子，前方就总有一条路会领着他向前。

陆东植的瞳孔里倒映着，身着一身洁白，脖上系着墨绿色领巾，无言着和他对视了许久的徐仁宇。

“以后要是缺人的话……”他的唇动了动。

陆东植眼睛亮起来，仿佛尝到了巧克力化开之后，他最期待的滋滋甜味。

“你班主任刚刚又来电话了，说马上就要三方会谈了，这事你怎么没有跟我们说啊？”陆钟哲在餐桌上问起陆东植这件事情来。

陆东植扒拉了两口饭进肚，仿佛这下才想起来般，“哦，正想着要跟你们说来的。”

罗仁惠正忙着给还在闹脾气的陆东灿喂饭，听见陆东植的话，突然停了下来，情绪不明地朝陆东植的方向瞟过去，然而陆东植并没有注意她，只是一个劲低着头扒着没有盛菜的饭碗。

陆钟哲似乎想通了什么，但嘴巴里又说不出他想说的话来，只是较为僵硬地夹起一个煎蛋放进陆东植快要空空的碗里。“店里只有周四定休，你要是和班主任讲好了，叫我过去就行。大学想好考哪了吗？”

陆东植机械地扒拉着饭的手终于停了下来，良久，陆东植像是经历了一场不知名的决斗，他抬起头面对着陆钟哲，一脸认真地说道他思考了很久的决定：“我不想读大学。我要去工作。”

陆钟哲一听，怒极了，哪里还会去在意陆东植的表情。“你说的什么混账话！”巴掌抬了起来但强行在即将扇到陆东植脸上的时候停住，重重地拍在餐桌上，那声音响得把陆东灿都吓哭了，哭喊声搅得整个空气混乱不堪。陆东植听不进看不进这些，和陆钟哲如出一辙，互瞪着对方，谁也不肯先退一步说话。

罗仁惠一边抱着陆东灿安慰着一边又拿这两个犟脾气的人毫无办法，内心急得火烧火燎地。这样干看着也不是个办法，嘴几度张开又合上又张开：“会长，你跟人孩子置什么气啊……”

陆钟哲被怒火冲昏头，模模糊糊间听见罗仁惠的声音，又看到自己孩子眼中流露出来的认真和觉悟。理智稍微回笼，他深深叹了口气，甩下一句“我去冷静冷静”便走了出去，没敢再看一遍陆东植那令他心绪复杂的眼神。

陆东植也是胀了一肚子的气，凝结成水在眼眶里打转，将碗里还没来得及吃掉的煎蛋模糊成掺水后的一团黄。

“东……”罗仁惠尴尬地抱着陆东灿站在一旁，想要开口安慰安慰陆东植。

“我吃好了。”陆东植也不愿剩自己一个人和后妈以及她的儿子共处，生硬又冷淡地学着陆钟哲抛下一句话，从这冷到冰点的场景中灰溜溜地逃开。

咸湿的泪水从喉咙深处开始翻滚，愈来愈烈，烈到陆东植难以呼吸。

如果他能够再聪明一点…… 

如果家里能够再富裕一些……

如果此时能有人帮他说说话……

“呜，呜……妈妈……”陆东植攥着被泪浸湿的被角，无数无数想要说出的话最后被他自己用被子捂住，免得他们从心里逃出来，他已经不再是那个会被微笑着接受他所有缺点的孩子了。

罗仁惠静悄悄地站在陆东植的寝室外，心疼地听着因为隔音不好而泄露出来的陆东植的忍让与孤独。她擦了擦泛红的眼角，转身去找在阳台上吹着冷风的陆钟哲去了。

“会长啊……”

穷人家的孩子早当家。

这是陆钟哲努力了大半辈子，都想要甩脱的枷锁，但最终还是没能让他的孩子再晚当家一些。

这大概，是他陆钟哲没有这个福气吧……为了给前妻治病，积蓄花掉了大半，结果也没能留住自己的爱人，连带着陆东植跟他也没有了从前的亲密。好不容易决心抛开过去和现在的罗仁惠在了一起，还让人家拿出了退休金和自己开起烤肉店，然而生意也只是勉勉强强维持住家庭的一般开销……

能让孩子自己提出不去上大学去工作的，陆钟哲觉得自己的人生活得有些失败。

“东，东植啊……”他有些拉不下脸地小声敲了敲陆东植的门，令他难过的是里面的人没有给他一丝反应。

“爸爸就是吃了读书少的苦，所以希望你，还有你弟弟都能读了大学出来找个好工作，不要像我这样活到这个份上还让自己的孩子吃苦。”

陆钟哲难为情地理了一下衣服，继续面对着紧闭的房门说道。

“可能还是因为我没有文化，也不够了解你们……大学你不想读就不读吧，但你要答应我去学一门技术，可以吗？你不要一时冲动而忘了考虑你自己，不管怎样，我们都尊重你的选择。”

陆钟哲说完在门前干站了一会，带着期许又一次敲了敲陆东植的房门，“怎，怎么样？”

紧锁住的门终于从里面被打开，陆东植探出一张哭得鼻头眼角都通红的小脸。

“其实，我，我有想学的东西……”

“哦，是，是吗？是什么？”

“是……”

“所以你现在在西点学校学习，然后因为喜欢我做的巧克力所以想在我这当学徒？”

徐仁宇眉头微皱地盯着陆东植的简历，简单得可以用空白来形容的纸上唯一鲜艳的就只有陆东植那张充满朝气却略显稚嫩的证件照了。

“乐山……西点学校？”徐仁宇缓缓念出学校的名字，在他记忆里似乎并没有一所叫这个名字的有名的西点学校。

这是陆东植第一次见私服的徐仁宇，亮得反光的皮鞋和抢眼的脚踝，黑色的西装裤把那双腿衬得细长笔挺，千鸟格的外套被挂在一边，高领内衬显得徐仁宇整个人有些慵懒，像一只高傲的黑猫？

陆东植暗戳戳地上抬着自己的目光，直到看到徐仁宇同样注视着自己的眼睛。

他心猛跳了几下，差点害他大口吸气。

“就，就是乐山区这边的一个西点学校……”他懦懦地回答着。

他害怕听到徐仁宇的嘲笑声。

他好不容易踏出去的一步，如果前方是悬崖，那么他将粉身碎骨。

其实现在巧克力店的人手已经够了，徐仁宇想这样告诉眼前这个紧张得肩膀蜷缩的孩子。

但是他却听到他自己这样说：“你白天是要上课的吧？晚上先从8点开始到10点打打下手，这样可以吗？”

“真，真的吗！！？”陆东植不可置信地张大嘴巴，忘记自己还处于面试中，跳起来朝徐仁宇鞠了个大躬，“谢谢！您真是一个好人！！！”

徐仁宇听过别人称赞自己的各种方面，却第一次从别人嘴里听到“好人”这个词。

没忍住笑了出来，只好拿手指作了作遮挡。

“走吧，反正今天休店，给你介绍介绍店里。”

陆东植没想到徐仁宇还会给自己当解说员，一波又一波突如其来的幸福感差点要把他击昏，他瞟了一眼徐仁宇，发现对方并没有察觉到自己的“异常”后，开始在店里各种好奇地打量起来。

“把店里装修得这么温馨又大方，不会让人产生距离感，店，店长你一定花了很多心思是吗？”陆东植想伸手去碰碰那些可爱的摆饰，又怕弄脏了它们，只好凑得近近的，用眼神摸了个够。

“也没有，都直接交给别人设计。”徐仁宇倒是根本没有考虑这个回答会不会击碎陆东植的梦想。

“那，一定花了不少吧！”

“嗯，的确很贵。”

陆东植一下没搭上话，低头考虑着自己要是开这样一家店，是不是要存很久的钱，十年够吗？

徐仁宇以为他怎么了，低垂着个头不说话，是不是这个答案不太好？

“额，其实也没有特别贵，我找朋友随便弄的。”偶尔撒个谎也没什么关系。

陆东植似乎觉察到了徐仁宇的安慰，抬头对着徐仁宇笑了笑，然后扑向那些最能吸引他视线的冷柜，尽管现在并没有巧克力摆在里面。

“以前的我，都没法理解为什么这些甜点要放进展柜里，只从看到了店长你的作品，我才明白，它们真的就和珍珠宝石一样会闪烁出光芒！”

徐仁宇开始怀疑陆东植这个人是不是有些中二，只能非常现实地告诉他：“不，只是因为不放进冷柜的话它们都会化掉。”

陆东植选择无视掉他这句，眼睛里依然亮亮的，“我十分喜欢这个店！因为它不光只是个卖食物的地方，还贩卖着梦想和幸福感。那些巧克力各个都像是璀璨的艺术，会为购买它的顾客们的人生里增添上缤纷的一笔。”

徐仁宇只是听着他说，没有插话，反而在沉思着什么。

“真的，”陆东植见身后的徐仁宇没有说话，以为是不是自己的话听起来太过夸张，对方会觉得可笑，“我真的很谢谢店长，是你做的巧克力陪我撑过了压抑的高三，是，是你做的巧克力给予了我勇气去跟家里人说出了自己真实的想法，是你做的巧克力才让我站在了这里。真的，谢谢……”

没有预料到的眼泪从泪腺中爆发出来，一滴一滴地从陆东植的脸上掉下来。陆东植也没想到，他竟然当着徐仁宇的面说出了这么多他不敢说出来的话，哪怕在徐仁宇看来，他只是一个不熟悉的曾经的客人，即将入职的学徒。

陆东植的眼泪砸进了徐仁宇的眼里，他也没想到陆东植竟然说着说着话就哭了。

他没想到他做的巧克力竟然会对陆东植有这样的意义。

他没想到他其实……

“好了，好了。哭，哭什么……接下来也一直吃我们家的巧克力不就好了，你学会了不是就能吃一辈子了吗？好了，给。”徐仁宇从一旁递过纸巾盒，没和比自己小八岁的人相处过的他，对于陆东植的眼泪，有点不知道怎么办为好。

“明天开始，记得晚上过来，敢翘班就开了你。”陆东植早已不哭了，徐仁宇这才得以有了些店老板的样子。

“不，不会的！”陆东植头甩得像个拨浪鼓。

“以后别叫我店长，太僵硬了。叫仁宇哥就行。”

“明，明天见，店，仁宇哥。”

“嗯，明天见。”

陆东植一路激动地跑回家，书包什么的被他无情地抛弃在地上。同时，他也把自己也摔进被子，兴奋地用枕头捂住自己的脸，以便枕头能够吸收掉自己发出的恨不得让全世界听见的尖叫。

从明天起，他就能和徐仁宇一起工作了？

从明天起，他就能毫无顾忌地近距离看到徐仁宇了？

从明天起，他就能第一时间吃到徐仁宇做的巧克力了？

从明天……“明天”这个词在陆东植的世界里是一根他永远跨不过去的线，他在这头，徐仁宇在那头。远远的，无论他怎么跑，怎么追，徐仁宇永远在那头，在那个世界里，连一个眼神都不会看过来。

然而现在，只要他一闭眼，等明天的太阳一升起，他就能去到，徐仁宇的世界。

徐仁宇，这三个字在他心里磨了一年，从原本陌生的心跳到深入骨髓的情动。陆东植他也好奇这种感觉，到底是为什么，和那个人并没有过多交集的他会对徐仁宇如此……如此渴望。或许是因为那些好吃到令他无法自拔的巧克力，带着那些他对徐仁宇的浅浅思绪，一点一点被他嚼进肚，吞进心，咽进骨，渗进他身体里的每一个细胞中。最后让陆东植整个身体都记住了那名叫徐仁宇的巧克力的滋味。

“东植。”

徐仁宇叫陆东植的时候，陆东植正全神贯注地为成型好的巧克力弄上包装。这段时间里他一直只负责包装的部分，徐仁宇只是教过他一遍之后就没有再管他继续忙着做巧克力去了。打烊以后的店里没有了客人带来的热闹，变得格外安静。陆东植曾想过要不要和徐仁宇搭搭话来缓解一下这个有些微妙的气氛。但一是想到他并没有什么能够成为话题的事可以说，二是看着徐仁宇一言不发专心制作着巧克力的模样，陆东植也没敢去想那些有的没的，跟着徐仁宇一起投入到了制作过程中，时间在他们之间流逝得飞快。

“啊？怎么了仁宇哥？”陆东植的适应能力不错，现在已经能稍微应对这种生活了，毕竟刚开始进店学习的他没少麻烦过徐仁宇。

“调温你在学校里学得怎么样了？”徐仁宇端着一碗刚混好味道的巧克力浆液，问他。

“学是学过了，但没有什么机会可以练习……”陆东植的心脏随着徐仁宇说出口的每一个字怦怦怦地跳动着，他贴好最后一板巧克力，脚步自发地朝徐仁宇靠过去。

“你来试试吧。”徐仁宇在垫板上铺好保护膜，将刮板递给陆东植。

陆东植从他手里接过刮板，脑子里装着的知识点全部逃离出了天际。他大脑空白一片，僵硬害怕地站在垫板面前，不知道该怎么开始才好。

好不容易课堂上的画面终于闪现出了片段，“先，先把巧克力倒出来……”陆东植小声地重复着之前学校里老师教的内容。

“然后利用手腕的力，将巧克力摊成均匀……”他用刮板在垫板上画出一道巧克力色的虹桥。 

“然后再往这边来一遍……”刮板还没开始动作，还很温热的浆液已经控制不住地向桌边流去，陆东植心里着急，立马就想去拦截。

“要这样。”

徐仁宇一把握住了陆东植的手腕，轻轻一带铺开了一层均匀的浆液。没两下子，原本汇聚着的浆液就被铺成了四四方方的一层厚度均匀的巧克力液。

“厚度一定要均匀，所以在刮平的时候要注意着自己的力道。这样才能保证散热均匀，得到的结晶才能一致。”徐仁宇的声音在陆东植的头上盘旋，低沉的声音在陆东植的脑内回响了好几遍。

他握住我的手了。

徐仁宇转手之间又引着陆东植的手腕将铺匀开的巧克力浆液聚在一起，铲起巧克力观察它的顺滑度。巧克力形成的涓流缓慢地在陆东植眼前落下，归进那堆浆液之中，转而又被铺开：“调温时的动作要快，不然也会对巧克力的成品造成影响。”

徐仁宇此时就站在陆东植的身后，陆东植甚至能感觉到从自己的后背传来的属于另一个人的热度。因为徐仁宇生得要比陆东植高大些，那源源不断传出来的热度将陆东植完全封锁在徐仁宇的怀里，烘热了他的耳朵与神经。

他会听到我的心跳吗？

“这些课上都应该说过吧？”为了让陆东植更好地能够理解，徐仁宇的手掌直接和他的手背贴合在了一起。陆东植直接承受着徐仁宇的每一个动作，手指的滑动，手掌的按压，手腕的引导，他的身体对徐仁宇言听计从着。

“嗯……”陆东植飘忽的眼神游移到徐仁宇手上暴起的青筋。

“巧克力的重量会随着温度变化，你多练练应该就能抓到那种感觉了。”徐仁宇兀地松开他的手，退至后方，继续观察陆东植的动作。

失去了热源，冷空气立马袭击了陆东植。

“好。”陆东植恍惚地点着头，回忆着刚才的手感继续调温。他不敢回头看徐仁宇，怕会暴露什么。

“这样就差不多了。”徐仁宇示意陆东植将浆液装回碗里，“这样一般就在31-33摄氏度左右了。”他拿过一旁的测温仪，给陆东植看。

“喔！！”陆东植倒是很配合地给了反应，徐仁宇看着陆东植，以为他脸上烧起来的红晕是兴奋造成的，一时间觉得这个孩子还挺可爱。

“对了，下次你什么时候有空，跟我出去一趟。”

“啊？去，去哪……”陆东植开始紧张自己是不是已经暴露了。

“去了就知道了。”徐仁宇将调好的巧克力浆液倒进裱花袋里，对陆东植神秘一笑。

冬日里的阳光驱散走令人瑟缩的寒冷，墙内新生出的枝桠稍稍探出头来，期待着春风的模样。

陆东植站在街角，不停地转动着脑袋留意四周，手里还宝贵地捧着一杯热饮，生怕它的热度流失出去。

“东植你怎么来得这么早？”

陆东植一看见徐仁宇，身体就擅自行动起来。

“仁宇哥！这是给你买的美式，还热着呢。”陆东植低头抿了一下嘴唇，怀揣着谨慎试探的心把咖啡递给徐仁宇。

“啊，谢谢了。”徐仁宇接过咖啡，陆东植心放下一大半。

“对了，仁宇哥。今天是要干什么啊？”时隔很久之后第一次没有带一直跟随着自己的书包出门，陆东植有些不知道该把手放哪是好，最后选择拽住了自己的衣摆。

“哦，就在这附近，去了你就知道了。”到了现在，徐仁宇还在卖关子，把陆东植的好奇心勾得快要从嗓子眼里跳出来。

“就是这了。”徐仁宇带着陆东植推开一家店的门进去，然而哪怕是站在店外，陆东植都没法看出这到底是一家什么样的店面。

这不是约会……应该……

然而等陆东植一进去，他立马就知道了这家店的奥妙。

“你如果想做巧克力，可可豆你必须得懂。”徐仁宇从就近的货柜上拿下店家提供的试闻样品，凑到陆东植的面前，让他闻闻。

“虽然说每一种可可豆的风味都不同，但不同时期的可可也会有稍微的变化。”徐仁宇跟陆东植讲解道，“想要提高巧克力的品质，就要时不时出来挑选符合你理念的可可豆。像这种，就是我们店现在用于做坚果类巧克力的可可豆。”

陆东植像个小狗一般嗅了嗅，发现了新大陆般惊喜道：“有一股淡淡的坚果味！”但他又想了想：“可是，好像店里的闻起来坚果的味道更浓一点？”

“那又是烘培的效果了，会让可可豆的香味从里面透出来。”

“像这种，偏水果的清香。”

“啊啊啊，是徐大少啊！哟，怎么这次还带了个人来？新鲜新鲜。”店主孔老伯刚忙完一个客人，立马注意到徐仁宇这边，满脸笑容地走了过来。

“徐大少，这位是？”

“这我店里小孩，带他过来认一认豆子。”徐仁宇手搭在陆东植的背上，陆东植乖乖地跟孔老伯打着招呼。

“对了，你上次打电话跟我说了之后，我新进了一批绝对适合你去比赛的，你挑挑看？”

“谢谢你了。”徐仁宇让陆东植呆在这多了解了解可可豆，和另一个工作人员走去了另一个地方。

陆东植听他两人的对话，像个什么都没听懂的好奇宝宝，只能问道：“什，什么比赛？”

“巧克力大师赛啊，你小子不会不知道徐大少是谁吧？”孔老伯不可置信道。

“啊？”

“那你知道XU这个牌子的巧克力吗？”

“当然知道啊，超市里不都是吗？”

“徐大少是XU集团会长的儿子啊，不过他好像不喜欢别人拿这说事，我是看在他挺看重你的才告诉你。”

“可是那个比赛又是怎么一回事？”陆东植尽管欣喜“看重”这个字眼，同时有些失落他跟徐仁宇的距离又被拉到了天边远。

“那，算是徐大少还没放下的坎吧。徐大少的技术是没得说的，不过好像有些时运不济，参加了几次也没有拿到他想要的名次。之前还听说他明年的不打算参加了，估计是谣言吧。”孔老伯没说太多，几句寥寥收场。

陆东植看向在里面认真地挑选着可可豆的徐仁宇，呼出一口气，跟眼前这位话多的孔老伯请教道：“店长你再跟我说说这两个牛奶香的区别吧？”

“挑好了吗？”陆东植从徐仁宇的身旁探出头来，蓬松的毛发败给了万有引力，让人想把手伸过去揉一揉确认手感。

徐仁宇摇了摇头，他还没有想好。 

“哇，好贵……哇，好香……”陆东植凑过去闻了闻，第一次这么切实感受到了香味与金钱的正比关系。

“你呢？有没有碰到你喜欢的味道？”碰到这么好的可可豆，即使没有想法，徐仁宇像极了那些站在玩具柜台前的孩子，半天挪不动脚。

“都好喜欢……不过，我好像最喜欢这个。”陆东植从那一堆装有可可豆的盒子里挑出一盒来，“是我心里想象的巧克力的味道。”

他挑出来的是马拉开波产的一种拥有明显木质香味的可可豆。

这让徐仁宇有些惊讶，因为他以为陆东植会挑一些香味更加柔软的可可豆，他打量了眼前的陆东植数遍，最后得到的结论是奶香味更符合他。

“可可豆给我的感觉就像人，充满了个性，尽管仁宇哥的眼里我可能和这种味道不搭，但我其实挺向往这种很成熟还有些神秘的味道。”陆东植捻起一颗豆子，那沉稳的木香萦绕在他的指尖。若徐仁宇会用香水，也应该是这种味道，他想。

“麻烦给我拿一袋这个。”徐仁宇从店员手里接过装有可可豆的牛皮纸袋，送进陆东植的怀里，“你的作业，想一种适合它的做法。”

“欸？！”陆东植毫无准备地下意识抱住那袋他喜欢的可可豆，还没反应过来他已经接下了什么样的任务。

“难道我们的天才东植做不到吗？”徐仁宇露出个略微质疑的眼神朝陆东植看去。

“谁，谁，谁说的！”激将法用得很成功，陆东植紧抱住袋子，感觉自己被骗着上了一堂课外实践，还带课后作业的那种。

所以都说了不是约会啦！陆东植你还在奢望着什么呀！陆东植撅起嘴，对自己前一天晚上的妄想和起一大早用在捯饬自己上的时间表示懊悔。

不过也得益于徐仁宇为他买的那袋最后结账时总价把他吓得差点退货回去的可可豆，因为不舍得浪费掉哪怕一颗可可豆，陆东植每次用那批可可豆的时候都非常非常非常的小心，烘焙的时候会站在烘箱外一分一秒都不漏地盯着里面的“金”豆子们，小心谨慎地确认可可豆内部的水分含量。从壳肉分离到确定味道再到调温定型，每一步过程他都思前想后研究了许多配方，时常在店里一呆就是好几个小时，更不论他白天还有个学校要去，不过在学校里也是在研究巧克力就是了。

日子在陆东植和徐仁宇两人废寝忘食的研究里再一次飞快地度过。

“做好了！”一天晚上，两人忙完活后，陆东植留下徐仁宇让他帮忙尝尝他最后定下来的配方。

关于他给陆东植布置的作业，陆东植偶尔会跑过来跟他请教相关方面的问题，但他却没有试吃过一次。不仅是他认为他不该插手，陆东植也不会什么事都要去依赖他。

陆东植将最终成品摆在徐仁宇的眼前。

净白的浅碟里盛放着两片溢着淡淡黄油香的曲奇饼干，一旁的小碗里装着巧克力酱。看似有些平平无奇。

陆东植又跑去拿出一瓶红酒。

“拿酒干什么？”徐仁宇开始有些好奇。

“待会你就知道了。”陆东植回他和跟他上次同样的神秘微笑。

徐仁宇纤长的手拿起一片曲奇，送到嘴巴浅浅地咬下一口。也许是为了配合巧克力酱，并没有将黄油的香味做得那么突出，酥松的口感很让人满意。

他拿起勺子舀了一勺酱抹在曲奇上，再次咬下一口。

陆东植看着徐仁宇一言不发地吞咽动作，紧张地有些口干舌燥，他背着手玩着自己的手指，想要转移自己的注意力。

“嗯......”原来是这样，巧克力酱里浓郁的香气一下弥补了之前黄油味太淡的缺点，即使在口腔，甚至鼻腔里像炸弹般爆发也不会引起油腻的反效果，饼干本身的甜味和巧克力酱里去不掉的苦味中和，哪怕是平常不喜欢巧克力自身苦味的人应该也能轻松吃下。配合着酱吃的话，也丰富了饼干单一的味道。

陆东植观察着徐仁宇的表情，往玻璃杯中倒进一些红酒递过去。

暗红的液体滑进徐仁宇的喉咙。

“原来是这样。”徐仁宇握着酒杯，嘴角意味深长地翘起。

“还，还可以吗？”陆东植咬着下唇，焦急地等待着徐仁宇的下一句话。

徐仁宇站了起来，面向陆东植，“你故意把融化速度调慢就是为了这个？”徐仁宇举起酒杯将里面的液体饮尽，“这酒也是特意选过的吧？和可可豆一样也是木香型，回甘正好缓解掉红酒的酸涩感，最后留下的满腔木香是你的最后一击。”曲奇，巧克力酱，红酒，三者相辅相成，堪称完美。

见徐仁宇把自己藏住的小心思一片片剥光，赤身裸体地暴露在徐仁宇面前，陆东植不由面红耳赤起来。

“很好，这个作品，我很喜欢。”徐仁宇拍拍他的肩膀，以资鼓励。

陆东植被他点了穴般，变成了木头人。

他说他很喜欢！！

听到了吗？他说他很喜欢！！

住在陆东植内心的小人们打开了他的心房偷溜了出来，扒拉着他的耳朵，在他的耳边大合唱着。

“对了，你再好好想想外带该怎么弄，情人节活动时要推出的新品这个我觉得可以放进去。”徐仁宇换好衣服对着陆东植又放出一个炸弹。

不过陆东植没有动静，徐仁宇心想大概又神游去了，甩下一句“我先走了。”因为之前陆东植经常为了研究而留下来，徐仁宇就把店里的钥匙交给了他一把。

等徐仁宇走后有了好一阵子，陆东植这次终于有了动作，肩膀一点一点地开始抽动起来。

“啊！这是真的吗？！仁宇哥觉得我做的巧克力好吃欸！我，我......”陆东植激动地捂着快要爆掉的心脏，喘息得很大力。

尽管他已经尝过自己的作品无数遍，也是非常有自信地相信它是好吃的。可一旦到了徐仁宇的面前，他原本的自信满满遇到徐仁宇的清冷，就像燃烧的火被细雨逐渐侵蚀殆尽。

陆东植努力冷静下来，望向碟子里徐仁宇没有吃掉的另一片饼干，神秘力量驱使着他走过去，坐在了方才徐仁宇坐过的椅子上，回想着刚才徐仁宇的一举一动。

徐仁宇拿起一片曲奇，陆东植也拿起最后一片曲奇。徐仁宇将曲奇送到嘴巴浅浅地咬下一口，陆东植也将曲奇送到嘴巴浅浅地咬下一口。徐仁宇抹了他做的巧克力酱，陆东植也学着他的动作，只不过舀得要稍微少些。徐仁宇捏着酒杯喝下他倒的红酒，陆东植也......

他做贼似的探头探脑再次确认店里只剩他一个人，鬼鬼祟祟悄悄摸摸地拿起那只被徐仁宇喝过的高脚杯。

“嘿。”他偷笑出声，突然又觉得这样不好，但是无法忍耐内心的冲动。哪怕确认过只有自己，也怕被谁看到一般，飞快地往酒杯里倒了一点红酒，飞快地往嘴里一送，像毁灭证据似的，冲到清洗区赶紧把酒杯给洗了个干净，不留丝毫罪证。

“嘿嘿，好吃......他说他喜欢欸......嘻嘻。”

等他一路带着红酒熏起的红晕和傻笑回到家，才想起徐仁宇走之前到底说了什么，大晚上的一个人在房间里激动地鬼喊鬼叫，最终被被他吵醒的陆钟哲狠狠训了一顿，陆家才安静地迎接了黑夜。

陆东植做了一个决定。

在今年的这个情人节，他要向徐仁宇表白。

于是他不光忙于因为情人节来近而越发开始忙碌的店里的事务，还要去完成徐仁宇之前布置给他的作业，私下还需要构想他的告白计划。

总之，陆东植很忙。

忙到脑海里的想法纠结成一团乱麻，堵住了他的听觉神经。

“陆东植？”徐仁宇注意到陆东植的异常，走过去问他：“你怎么了？”他已经叫他很多遍了。

“啊？”陆东植这才抬起头来，长时间低着的头无法适应突然而来的改变，他当下眼前一黑，差点把一旁装有白巧的不锈钢碗打翻。好在他马上恢复了正常，扶住了已经倾斜到一个角度的碗。

“你，”徐仁宇见他虚弱得不若平常，左手抓着陆东植的右臂，右手朝陆东植的额头探去，很明显的在发烧。

“我还行，仁宇哥。”令他在意得不得了的冷冰舒缓了一丝丝难受，陆东植硬撑着。

“是你清楚还是我清楚？”徐仁宇板着脸，这个点恐怕附近的药店都关门了，他琢磨了会，对着陆东植说：“先去我家把退烧药吃了吧。”他家离店并没有多远，带着陆东植回去可能是最好的办法。

“啊？不，不用了，没有那么严重啦。”陆东植稍微离开徐仁宇的支撑，身体的力量被抽离开似的马上站不住了。

“够了，闭嘴。”徐仁宇没再过问陆东植的意愿，直接把他架出了店外，带回了家。

“仁宇哥，那个......”陆东植还没能接受现在的这个剧情发展，怎么他就已经进了徐仁宇的家，还躺在了徐仁宇的床上？！

“给，赶紧吃了。”徐仁宇打断他的话，递过去退烧药，陆东植很乖地就着水咕咚咕咚地吞了下去。

“那个，你的床，我......”陆东植揪着被角，话说的语无伦次。

“你先好好休息吧。我去把店关了就回来。”因为急着把陆东植运回来，店里还没收拾。徐仁宇确认陆东植把药喝下去之后，就要出门。

“为，为什么这么，这么的，关心我？”陆东植把热得透红的脸半埋在被子里，一直盯着徐仁宇没敢移开视线。

徐仁宇冷峻的脸型被屋内昏黄的照明柔和了线条，全被刻进陆东植沸腾着的血液里。

“你如果倒下了，没了助手的我会相当困扰。好好休息吧。”徐仁宇笑着解答陆东植的问题，揉了揉他的头，准备关灯让陆东植好好休息。

“不用关灯，仁宇哥不是还，还要回来吗？”

“嗯，我等下就回来。”

徐仁宇出门后，陆东植开始好奇地打量起徐仁宇家的布局起来。

是偏暗色系的现代化的房间，和陆东植家看得出年代感的房子有着天壤地别的差异。

毕竟是大集团的儿子，应该的应该的。陆东植这么安慰着自己。尽管对自己的告白计划没有安排成功的结局，但是一想到自己偷偷喜欢的人其实这么的优秀，陆东植又开心了起来。

徐仁宇再次回到家的时候，陆东植早已因为药效加上长期的睡眠不足而昏睡过去，对于徐仁宇回家时不小心发出的声音一点反应也没有。

徐仁宇看着陆东植安静的睡脸，试了试他额头的温度，没有那么烫了。

也不知道他们这个年纪在忙些什么，徐仁宇思考了许久，没有想出答案。难道是他给陆东植的压力太大？可是上一次的任务，陆东植完成得那么出色也没有像现在这样累，徐仁宇琢磨不明白，所以决定不琢磨了。洗漱完就往陆东植旁边的空床位上一躺，他从不委屈自己睡沙发。

好在陆东植即使生病了夜晚也不吵闹，除了偶尔会往徐仁宇这边拱拱，把徐仁宇弄醒过一回，别的就没什么了，两个人最后都睡得很熟。

终于迎来了情人节。

巧克力店里盛况空前，人来人往的根本没有空闲让员工们休息。陆东植精心为徐仁宇准备好的巧克力也找不到时间送给徐仁宇。最后陆东植只能够等到打烊之后才能找机会进行自己的告白计划。

“呼，终于结束了。”送走最后一位客人，吴美珠也下班后，徐仁宇累得坐在椅子上恢复体力。

“仁，仁宇哥！”明明叫这个名字已经很久了，可今天却像第一次喊出时那样，每一个字都在他脑海里经过了小小情绪的打造，带着他响彻耳膜的心跳从嘴里迫不及待地跳出来。

“嗯？”徐仁宇回望他，此时他的手机正好响起。

徐仁宇示意他等一下，“喂？你到了？好，我马上。”挂完电话，他站起来向换衣间走去，“怎么？”他问陆东植。

“我，我有事想跟你说。”陆东植等他换下工作服，挡住藏在背后的袋子，没让徐仁宇发现。

“是吗？”徐仁宇跟他一起向店外走去，“说吧，什么事？”

“就是......”陆东植鼓起勇气，眼睛直勾勾得注视着徐仁宇的侧脸。

“仁宇。”一个成熟的女声插进了两个人的世界。

陆东植循着声音看过去，那是一位身材高挑，气质成熟美艳的女人。如果让陆东植帮她分类，她会被归到徐仁宇那边的世界里。

“啊，介绍一下，这是我女朋友，曹宥真。这是我跟你说过的，陆东植。”徐仁宇向两人介绍对方。

陆东植和他的世界一下子就被冰封住了。

“你要说什么来着？”徐仁宇问他，曹宥真也带着精致的眼妆看向他。

陆东植觉得自己就像在舞台上被聚光灯照着却无法表演的小丑，难堪是魔鬼，狠狠钉在他身上。

“我，我今天决定向一个人表白......做了一些觉得他会喜欢的巧克力。仁，仁宇哥觉得，他，他会喜欢吗？”他拼命忍住马上就要夺眶而出的眼泪。

“东植的真心巧克力，谁会不喜欢呢？她收到了一定会开心的，表白加油，我支持你。”徐仁宇拍拍陆东植的肩膀，像位大哥哥一般为他加油鼓劲，最后被曹宥真挽着，留下陆东植一人走了。

曹宥真走时还回头看了陆东植一眼，眼神转动之间带着些思索。

也是，仁宇哥那么优秀，怎么会没有女朋友呢？陆东植嘲笑着自己的天真。曾经在他周围讨论过徐仁宇的女高中生的话这才从他躲避的记忆中重新浮现出来，“不知道他有没有女朋友啊……”

现在答案有了。陆东植看向已经没有了徐仁宇背影的方向，他有女朋友了啊。

手上提着的袋子勒得他手疼，疼到想把那盒没处给的真心扔进垃圾桶里。

最后没能抵过对自己亲手做出来的心疼，提溜着他破破烂烂的心，一路回避着充满祝福气氛的灯光和手牵着手幸福地笑着的恋人们，狼狈地逃回了家。

“我和你妈去约会了，晚饭在冰箱。”一家人把话说开之后，气氛好了很多。陆钟哲心系大儿子，还特意留了个纸条，只不过对于现在的陆东植来讲，有些扎眼得很。

陆东植把自己今天早上小心翼翼包好的纸盒肆意拆开，不顾那一颗颗包含了自己心情的造型不同的精致的巧克力，抓起就往自己嘴里塞去。

大量的巧克力带着不同的味道一齐冲进陆东植的嘴里，嚼得他五味陈杂。融化的浆液带着可可粉粘腻地糊在他的嘴里，悲伤喊不出去，欣喜唤不进来，只有眼泪伴着他的颤抖成为情伤的唯一出路。

“她收到了一定会开心的。”

“他收不到了......因为我做的不好吃，仁宇哥收到了会不开心，所以我得负责自己吃掉......”陆东植机械般的往自己嘴里塞着巧克力。

这是他第一次吃巧克力却没有感受到巧克力曾经带给他的幸福感。

怎么这么苦涩。

徐仁宇有些在意陆东植。

因为他很明显地感觉到陆东植在故意跟他拉开距离。

徐仁宇装作检查陆东植的工作靠了过去，果不其然看见陆东植有意无意地挪开了一个步子的距离。那一步的距离不远，却相当的刺眼。

他想不明白陆东植在跟他闹什么别扭。

陆东植已经尽量地在避着徐仁宇，他害怕自己会失控，会把往死里压抑的躲在阴暗处的感情不顾一切地宣泄在这光天化日之下。

可是上天是否能告诉他，为什么，为什么明知道这场恋爱已是无疾而终，他还会在这自欺欺人地抱有愚蠢的期待？

为什么明明已经从仁宇哥那获得了知识，获得了经验，获得了那么多的东西，自己还要贪得无厌地索求更多？

徐仁宇弯着腰检查着根本不需要他再费心的巧克力，陆东植很难有机会看到的后颈风景敞开了门给他欣赏，陆东植痴望着，甚至连他自己恐怕都不知道此时的自己是怎样的一副陷入爱情的模样。

徐仁宇检查完巧克力扭头看向陆东植，被陆东植眼睛里满出来的因没自觉而暴露的感情愣到忘记了言语。

陆东植反应过来，看着因为错愕而停住的徐仁宇，一时间他像是毫无准备就被推到战场上的人，没有面对枪林弹雨的勇气，所以陆东植下意识，跑出了厨房。

怎么办，他要知道了。

他现在，不得不辞职了。

“东植！”徐仁宇从后面赶上，拉住了他。

“你最近到底怎么了？”

徐仁宇正好提了这事，陆东植想着要不就是现在，跟徐仁宇提辞职这事好了。陆东植低着头，深吸一口气正要跟徐仁宇坦白。

“我最近在专心比赛的事，拜托这段时间别让我分心好吗？”徐仁宇按了按眉头，最近他一直卡在比赛的构思上，还老是往陆东植那分心，他需要改变自己的这种状态。

陆东植抬头看徐仁宇，他一直避着所以的确没有注意到徐仁宇最近略显憔悴的脸色。

自顾自的在自己的失恋里逃不出来的他，给徐仁宇造成负担了。

“对不起......我会调整好自己的。”等仁宇哥比完赛再辞职吧。陆东植这么想着。

徐仁宇呼着气，想着是不是刚才自己的语气也有些问题，平复好心情，摸摸陆东植的头，说道：“没有什么对不起的，我最近也挺心烦的。这样，待会结束完之后去喝一杯吧。”

陆东植其实想拒绝，但又不忍拒绝徐仁宇。

“好......”他听到自己如此说道。

徐仁宇带他去的酒吧并没有陆东植想象中那么嘈杂，是家清吧，店内放着余韵悠长的音乐，三三两两的人隔开了些距离，交谈声听不真切。

陆东植小口抿了点酒，就听见徐仁宇这么跟他说着：“失恋的滋味不好受吧？”陆东植在情人节之后表现得那么明显，很难不猜出来。

陆东植猝不及防地被还没咽入喉的酒呛到泛出泪花。

徐仁宇看他还是像个未入世的小孩，不由笑了出来。酒吧里的妈妈桑一听徐仁宇这么说，好奇八卦地硬凑了过来，想去掐掐陆东植白嫩的小脸，可惜被徐仁宇的眼刀拦下，生气地撅着嘴给徐仁宇换上新的酒杯。

“是，很难受。”陆东植看向徐仁宇空空的手指，将来那里会被别人戴上戒指吧。

“这样不也挺好的吗？至少自己懂过那种感情......”徐仁宇又往嘴里续了口酒，陆东植看着他的眼睛，觉得他眼里好像空落落的。

“也是，仁宇哥和女朋友那么恩爱，这种感觉还是不要体验的好......”陆东植说着说着，想起那天晚上他看着徐仁宇和他女朋友在一起时的般配画面，又很不争气地掉下泪花。

“我们分了。”

“分了好啊......嗯？”陆东植叹着气，突然反应过来徐仁宇到底说了什么。

“再说了，她不爱我，我也不爱她。大人的世界里哪有那么多情情爱爱，也就你们小孩子会往心里去。”徐仁宇阻止了妈妈桑的猪油手，自己倒肆无忌惮地捏了上去。

“可，可是那时候明明......”陆东植还想说些什么，却又发现自己根本说不了什么。

他该高兴吗？可明明仁宇哥才分手......虽然他说不爱对方。

陆东植又想起那位叫曹宥真的小姐，感觉有些对不起她。

“都说过多少遍让你认真谈场恋爱啦......”酒吧妈妈桑忍不住地插嘴，又被徐仁宇飞了眼刀。

“恋爱这东西不像人们歌颂得那么美好，它残酷又污秽不堪，还试图去操纵你的人生。有需要时就用好了，没必要往心里去。”徐仁宇像往常一样对着妈妈桑说个不停，突然又想起一旁还有个陆东植，拐口说道：“当然你还年轻，走走心的无所谓。”

“可是喜欢一个人也会让自己变得更好啊，为了让喜欢的人能够看到自己，所以自己拼命地去努力变好。”陆东植不认可徐仁宇对待恋爱的态度，难得的跟徐仁宇硬气地说话。

徐仁宇看着他那副认真反驳的模样，手撑着下巴，眼里存着笑意。

“我很羡慕你，羡慕你的勇气。陆东植。”

徐仁宇很难会叫他全名，这让陆东植有些忐忑。

“以前的我，以为只要自己学会了世界上所有能够做出一流巧克力的方法，哪怕我其他的什么都不会，不会假笑，不会讨喜，不会谈一场被别人安排好的恋爱，那个人也会承认我是他的儿子。凭着傲气去参加了比赛之后，我才发现原来我连巧克力也不会做，我什么都不会......”他像是酒喝多了，说起了那些他不愿和别人提起的事。

“做巧克力在我这只不过是一种为了博得注意的手段罢了，开巧克力店也只不过是为了活下去罢了。对不起。”徐仁宇向陆东植道歉。

对不起，你那么喜欢的巧克力被我用来当成了工具。

“抱歉，你的技巧很好，但它没有让我们感受到灵魂。”比赛时评委留下的点评依然时时扎在他的心上。

“其实你比谁都还要喜欢巧克力不是吗？”

“如果你不喜欢巧克力，你根本不需要每一个季节都去费心思去想好几个新产品。如果你不喜欢巧克力，你也就不会带我去孔老伯的店里，你也就不会对着那一面面墙的可可豆给我一个个的讲解它们的特点，不是吗？如果仁宇哥你不喜欢巧克力，每天为了迎接客人而忙碌地准备到深夜的人是谁，和我聊巧克力时有说有笑的又是谁？都是你啊，仁宇哥。”

陆东植试探地伸出手，搭在徐仁宇的手背上，想给予此时脆弱的徐仁宇一些力量。

徐仁宇此时已经有些不胜酒力，趴在吧台上，模模糊糊地听着陆东植安慰自己的话语，只能反反复复地说着谢谢。

陆东植也没想到徐仁宇的酒量竟然比他还差，有些无助地看向妈妈桑。

妈妈桑表示他经常喝醉，但不会发酒疯，放着不管也没事。

“唉，希望他这次能有个好名次吧。”

“那个比赛，对仁宇哥很重要吗？”早在孔老伯那他就开始疑惑了，他在店里工作了这么久，也并没有发现徐仁宇有烦恼过店的知名度，而且即使有采访来邀也全部推了，为什么却独独对这个比赛如此执念？

“他呀，虽然是XU集团会长的大儿子，却因为是情妇生的所以到现在都没有被徐会长正式承认。之前好像有说如果让他和哪家的千金联姻的话就将集团里的股份给他，不过他没肯，比赛也没拿到会长要求的名次，就被赶出来成了现在这幅模样。”妈妈桑说起这狗血的豪门故事，都是一脸鄙夷加对徐仁宇的同情。

“仁宇哥也是很努力地在活着啊。”原来他仰望着的人也和他一样，每天都在努力地活着。

妈妈桑看了一眼陆东植的眼神，瞬间明了，趁着徐仁宇倒下，神秘兮兮地跟陆东植说耳语：“东植小子，你家仁宇哥男女不拒哦，你要抓紧机会，趁胜追击！”

“店长！你，你说什么呢！”陆东植耳朵通红，间接承认了他的小心思。

“哎呀~年轻就是好，那小眼神瞒都瞒不住~”

妈妈桑用坏笑揶揄着陆东植，又瞟了一眼只留个后脑勺的徐仁宇，为陆东植可惜道：“也就这个不知道怎么谈恋爱的傻子看不出来了吧，东植小子，要直接一点啊......”

臊得陆东植没法再带下去，结了酒钱扶起徐仁宇就跑。

“仁宇哥，仁宇哥，到家了。”陆东植勉强撑着他，可徐仁宇仍就一点反应也没有，垂着个脑袋在陆东植的耳边狂喷热气。

“钥匙，钥匙……”陆东植摸索着徐仁宇的外套兜，艰难地寻找着。

“啪嗒。”门自己从里面开了。

曹宥真看着看着她的陆东植和挂在陆东植身上明显又喝醉了的徐仁宇。

“你怎么在这……”不是分手了吗？陆东植找回自己的声音。

“来拿回自己的东西，哦，正好，这是钥匙。”她把钥匙交给陆东植。

“你……”你还会出现在仁宇哥的身边吗？陆东植想这么问，却觉得这样太显得他在嫉妒了。

“你喜欢徐仁宇吧？”曹宥真率先问他。

陆东植沉默了好一会，点了点头。

曹宥真看他点头，反而笑起来，画面美艳动人。

“那就好，他已经很久没被爱过了。”

“你没有爱过他吗？”陆东植问道。

“我们只是合得来罢了。”她既没有承认也没有否认，只是说着另外一番话来掩盖，也许这就是她和他之间的不同。

曹宥真头也没回的走了，剩下陆东植把徐仁宇拖进屋。他把徐仁宇甩到床上，床头灯的柔光打在徐仁宇闭着眼的脸上，情绪渐浓，氛围恰好。

在今天，他意识到了他仰慕着的徐仁宇和他一样是个普通人，对徐仁宇的感情更添了一份亲切与真实。

陆东植趴在床边，回忆着妈妈桑在酒吧里跟他说过徐仁宇交往过的男男女女以及刚才曹宥真把钥匙递给他的情形。

他望着徐仁宇的嘴唇，他唇形略薄但中部稍微翘起，整个唇瓣保持着湿润，夺了他的目，惑了他的神，动了他的心。

陆东植越想越生气，越看越生气，气到最后冲坏了头，凑过去就往那盯了许久的唇上亲了一口。两张唇轻轻贴合还不过一秒，就被一方强制撤回。陆东植做了坏事还恶人先告状地骂道徐仁宇：“你怎么这么随便！”

距离全国巧克力大师赛的日程也逐渐近了，徐仁宇心里也渐渐有了个构型，一切开始变得顺畅了起来，只是……

徐仁宇将果脯埋进模具中，习惯性地喊道：“东植，帮我......”

没有听到往日习以为常的元气的回答，徐仁宇抬头看着空荡荡的只有自己的厨房，这才想起陆东植已经飞去瑞士了。

陆东植纯属运气好，碰上了几个西点学校的联合活动要去瑞士的几家巧克力工坊参观学习，乐山西点学校没有多少名额还被陆东植占去一个，陆东植本来还在犯难，纠结着到底要不要去。被徐仁宇暴打了头，放话说店里有他。

“可是，仁宇哥你不是还要忙比赛的事吗？”

“比赛的事已经差不多了，就是个早晚的事。你赶紧收拾你的行李吧，来回路费和食宿都包了这便宜都不想占你在想什么？”

“我，我会给仁宇哥带礼物回来的！”

“嗯，注意安全。”

徐仁宇想起他那时候送陆东植去机场的时候，心情就跟看着养大的孩子去外地上大学似的，摇了摇头，自己还没三十呢。

“叮——”

徐仁宇打开聊天软件，果不其然是陆东植发过来的照片汇报。

“[图片]，仁宇哥早点休息！虽然我们刚刚起来（笑），今天要去Confiserie Tschirren AG!我会买他家的松露巧克力回来的！”

陆东植每天一起床就会给徐仁宇发一张他们酒店外面的景色，加上每日的行程汇报，要让徐仁宇每天都能想起他陆东植这个人，这就是他的作战计划。

徐仁宇看着照片里清澈透蓝的天空，还有两根属于陆东植的嫩白手指，笑出来，这人明明每天去巧克力店见学，却一张敌方军情都不给他透露。指尖在手机画面点了点，“马上就回家，还有一个星期？”

大概还没有出发，对方很快就回了过来：“[大哭]是的，我十分怀念泡菜锅，烤五花，还有炒年糕！紫菜包饭！呜，想回国......”还想仁宇哥......

一个星期，徐仁宇看了看手机里的行程表。

四天后就是他的比赛，陆东植应该没法看到了。不过陆东植不在，他可能才能心无旁骛地发挥出来吧。

陆东植坐在移动的车上，看着沿途划过的异国风情，从刚才起手机就没有收到新的消息，陆东植反反复复地点开手机，确认聊天软件里没有新来的消息后点开日历，四天后就是徐仁宇要比赛的日子......啊，他果然不该来瑞士的！

“叮——”

陆东植飞快地点回聊天界面，徐仁宇发给他一张在路边摊吃着炒年糕的照片，“这家还不错，等你回来就带你过来吃。”

照片里他没有露面，只是拍炒年糕的时候不小心把手入了镜，光这就能让陆东植盯直了眼。

“好的！！我要吃够三大碟！”

“你在干什么啊？”旁边的同学跟他聊天解闷。

“没什么，就是想回国吃炒年糕了。”

徐仁宇细心地将红豆磨成细腻的粉末，和他挑选的具有奶香的可可豆粉混合在一起，打成浆液。在法式千层上叠了些切成小碎粒的蔓越莓干，最后用巧克力浆液裹成一个小包，最上层撒上许金箔碎。

这就是他最后交上去的结果。

他曾经的巧克力师父也是这场比赛的评委，拿起徐仁宇呈上来的巧克力放进嘴里，对徐仁宇说：“你改变了。”

徐仁宇笑：“是吗，从您的表情看来，是好的变化呢。”

全国巧克力大师赛，个人赛夹心巧克力赛组徐仁宇——铜奖。

“徐仁宇先生，请问您此次得奖作品的构思来源是什么？”

“这次的巧克力，是为了感谢一个人，感谢他让我明白了我自己。”

一边。

虽然陆东植已经从徐仁宇那知道了得奖的消息，比徐仁宇还要兴奋地对着电话吼着自己的祝福，但他仍然焦急地等待着相关报道的出现。

他坐在飞往仁川机场的航班上，一遍又一遍，丝毫不腻地读着有关徐仁宇的报道。

“这次的巧克力，是为了感谢一个人，感谢他让我明白了我自己。”

是谁是谁是谁！

会不会是我？

哎呀哎呀，那怎么好意思......

“噗哧。”陆东植盯着存进手机里的徐仁宇为数不多的宣传照片，笑得找不到嘴角的上限，一个劲地陷入自己的幻想之中，抑制不住泄出的笑声连周围的同学都想离他远一些了。

“仁宇哥！”陆东植一出机场就捕捉到了徐仁宇高挑的身影，撒丫子地奔了过去。

徐仁宇看着笑得灿烂朝自己飞过来的陆东植，想起陆东植飞去瑞士后曹宥真来店里的时候跟自己说过的话。

“你难道从他眼睛里就看不出来什么吗？徐仁宇。”

徐仁宇笑着揉了揉好久没有蹂躏过的已经送到自己面前任君采撷的陆东植那蓬松卷翘的头毛。

“仁宇哥？”陆东植把行李放到后备箱里，上目线地望向有点点不对劲的徐仁宇。

是啊，他以前怎么就没看出来呢？

“那孩子喜欢你。”曹宥真那么对他讲。

“走吧。”徐仁宇帮他关上车门。

“去吃炒年糕吗？！”上飞机之前徐仁宇说要庆祝他回来，弄得陆东植馋了一路。

“先去和美珠他们汇合。”徐仁宇直视前方开着车。

“啊？哦......”不是两个人庆祝啊，虽然对不起美珠他们，但是他明明期待着二人世界的！

徐仁宇瞟了一眼明显情绪下去的陆东植，笑出来：“成绩出来后我们就等着你回来再吃庆功宴了你怎么还不赏脸呢？之后咱俩再去炒年糕那庆祝你回国。”

“说好的！”

“好，你真是......”

因为考虑到之后还要送陆东植回家，徐仁宇并没有喝酒，为此陆东植成了众矢之的，一轮又一轮的酒被劝得进了他的肚子里。

又因为喝了太多的酒，所以跟徐仁宇续炒年糕摊的时候陆东植没有完成他三大碟的愿望，刚吃完一碟就举旗认输了。

徐仁宇没法，连炒年糕带人打包带走地塞进车里，马上就要路过徐仁宇家的时候，陆东植突然大喊：“停！”

“怎么？还没到你家呢。”

“我，我有东西要给仁宇哥！”说完陆东植就要去解自己的安全带，被徐仁宇一把拦住。

“等下给我就成，马上就到你家啊。”

“不行，我还，我还有话要说！”很明显陆东植有些醉了。

“在这说。”徐仁宇脑子还没转过弯来。

“我不，得去仁宇哥家里说，我要告诉你我的一个小秘密！”

说到这种份上，徐仁宇要还猜不出来陆东植要说什么就是个脑子里只有乌冬面的人了，他沉默了一会，把车开回了家。

“到家了。”

徐仁宇把陆东植扯回家里，还连带着陆东植的行李，毕竟他一直嚷嚷着礼物在行李箱里。

“嘿嘿嘿。”陆东植坐在地板上，从行李箱里翻出包装得严实的礼品盒，拍拍旁边的位置，让徐仁宇过去。

“将将将！”陆东植自己配着音乐，自己自作主张地替徐仁宇拆开礼品盒，露出里面的内容。

徐仁宇一看，是巧克力组合套装。里面有巧克力棒，巧克力块，巧克力片，还有陆东植之前提到过的松露巧克力，各个都很精巧，不愧是名店手法。

“尝尝！可好吃了！”陆东植把盒子朝徐仁宇那边推了推，喝醉了眼睛还那么亮，徐仁宇挑起一颗放进嘴里。

“是不是很好吃！太好了，终于让仁宇哥吃到了！比我自己做的好吃好多......”陆东植趴在茶几上，鼓住了勇气开始向徐仁宇坦白。

“仁宇哥，你知道我情人节是为什么失恋吗？”

徐仁宇听着他的话，眼帘垂着，纤长的睫毛盖住了他的眼神。

“因为他有女朋友了......虽然后面他又分手了......”陆东植的手指在茶几上虚无地划着圈。

徐仁宇想起那时候被陆东植藏在身后的盒子，开口问道：“那......那盒巧克力呢？”

“被我全部吃掉了，哈哈，毕竟是自己亲手做的嘛。不过一点都不好吃，好苦，幸好没给他吃......”

陆东植捻起一根巧克力棒，笑着看向徐仁宇，泪花又泛了出来：“幸好你没有吃，仁宇哥......”

说好的，等徐仁宇比赛之后就辞职，现在他终于跟徐仁宇说出自己的感情了。

陆东植叼着巧克力棒，笑得足够悲伤。

你看，巧克力应该是这么好吃的。

“陆东植。”

徐仁宇侧身过去，咬住了巧克力棒的另一头，用他暗得深沉的眼眸望着没有缓冲过来的陆东植。

“巧克力要化掉了哦。”他又靠近了一些，把巧克力棒含进去更多。

陆东植看着徐仁宇的唇离自己越来越近，他的心跳声也越来越大，大到他害怕会因心脏爆裂而死。

“你说得太绕了，我听不懂，能用四个字概括给我吗？”徐仁宇在与陆东植嘴唇的一线之隔的距离处停下，他的鼻息和陆东植的鼻息搅和在一起，清冷与炽热。

“......我喜欢你。”巧克力棒早在他嘴里化成了甘甜，他的舌头没了阻碍，替他的脑袋提交了答案。

“答对了。”

徐仁宇手伸向陆东植后脑勺，突破了最后的防线，吻上了陆东植的唇。

傻傻的陆东植不知道闭眼，也不知道将嘴巴张开，只会看着无比近距离的徐仁宇，近到他可以数清徐仁宇的睫毛。

徐仁宇亲吻的时候睫毛会颤抖，徐仁宇亲吻的时候眉头会微微皱起，徐仁宇亲吻的时候会睁开眼睛......

陆东植看见徐仁宇那如浓墨的眼里映着自己，带着陆东植似熟非熟的情愫，他的唇离开了一点距离，开合着：“闭眼，张嘴。”

陆东植一向都对徐仁宇言听计从。

“唔。”

于是徐仁宇成功地寻着那松开的小小缝隙钻了进去，陆东植好不容易保住的空气被他掠夺完全，陆东植明显感受到那清冷的气息开始变得愈发灼热。徐仁宇吻着他，动作缓慢却步步充满了占有性，温热的舌头压制着他，方才吃下去的巧克力味道还没有完全散开，徐仁宇就把它种进了自己的口腔。

徐仁宇用他下排的牙齿刮着陆东植的唇瓣，舌尖以极慢的速度舔舐着陆东植的口腔，慢到陆东植觉得世界是不是就这样停止了转动。他闭着眼，感受着徐仁宇压在他身上的力道逐渐增大。他没有可以支撑的力道，只得毫无反抗之力地被徐仁宇缓缓带倒。

徐仁宇的手在他腰部摸索着，找到边角就开始往里钻，似在受不了屋内还未暖和起来的空气找到了陆东植的体温。

“哈呜。”陆东植被他冰凉的手激出叫声，不安地抓住了徐仁宇还想往更深处作乱的手。分明是一块冰，刺得他汗毛立起，却能点燃那名叫情欲的地狱之火。

他睁开快要化成一滩水的眼，望着已经停下来在他上方和他对望的徐仁宇，急促的呼吸声甚至快要盖过他的说话声。

“仁宇哥......”

徐仁宇受不了陆东植用这种有气无力还带着藏不住喜欢的语调叫他名字，反抓住他的手，十指相扣着，亲了亲他因为缺氧而红掉的脸颊。

“嗯？”

“仁宇哥喜欢我吗？”

徐仁宇看着被他压在下面的陆东植，他说这话的时候眼睛里的亮光和当时陆东植看向他做的巧克力时的亮光一样，嘴唇也水光涟涟的，整个人都泛着光一般。

徐仁宇又低下头轻吮着陆东植微翘着的唇瓣。

“嗯，喜欢。”

他攀附在陆东植柔软听话的舌头上，凹凸不平的味蕾彼此摩擦着，像蛇信子在确认对方的情潮。他一边带着陆东植描绘牙齿的模样，一边摸住陆东植大腿，将自己和对方贴合得更加亲密，亲密到连空气都无法容下。听着陆东植因他而失去规律的呼吸，他睁开眼，满意地看着他们俩混杂在一起的津液顺着陆东植无法闭合住的嘴角边流下，划过他羞红的脸庞，消失在陆东植的后颈方。

他抵着陆东植脑袋的手抽了回来，按压在陆东植那诱人的颈部上，感受着他疯狂失律的心跳。

“我喜欢你。”

陆东植张开他失焦的眼睛时，徐仁宇正以一种虔诚的方式用唇瓣轻柔又珍惜地触碰着他的额头。

“呼......哈......”他想伸手抚摸徐仁宇的脸庞。

徐仁宇爱疯了陆东植这狼狈不堪的凄惨模样。

“今晚留下来？”

徐仁宇在他耳边细细呼着名叫诱惑的迷药。

“我，我得给家里打电话......”陆东植意识被徐仁宇亲得全部丢盔卸甲，但理智勉勉强强维持着生机。

徐仁宇被他气笑了，捏了捏陆东植因为情动而软化得手感更好的脸，从陆东植身上起来，往沙发一坐，让陆东植赶紧去打电话。

“喂？爸......我，我今晚不回家了。”

“为啥？”陆钟哲倒是相当天真。

“就，”陆东植向沙发那边偷看，却发现徐仁宇已经走了过来。“就有些事情......”没有因为这种事而撒过谎的他有些局促。

“哦，那你注意安全啊！”陆钟哲以为他们回国之后还要聚会通个宵，就同意了。他要是知道他家大儿子此时此刻正被另一家的大儿子当等身玩偶一样抱着，一定会气得跳脚让陆东植立马回家。

徐仁宇从后面搂住陆东植，下巴搭在他的锁骨凹陷处，鼻息直往他的胸膛上喷。

“肯留下来了？”

徐仁宇的说话声不仅耳朵要听一遍，他的骨头也要听一遍。

“嗯......”

徐仁宇抬起头吻了陆东植鬓角一下。

“怎么了？”怀里的陆东植情绪似乎不对。

“初吻被你亲的太有经验了，现在缓过来之后心情有点复杂......”陆东植双手捂着自己的脸，害羞地回味着刚才被徐仁宇按在地上亲到忘我的情形。

“初吻？”徐仁宇抱着他笑到发抖，他把陆东植转过身来，带着侵略的气压让陆东植节节逼退。

把陆东植逼到餐桌边，掐着陆东植的屁股肉把他顶到桌上，仰视着一脸慌张的陆东植，勾起忍笑的嘴角，“那天晚上是谁亲完我就跑的？”

“！！！”陆东植瞪圆了眼，那天晚上徐仁宇不应该睡着了吗？！

“我......我......”陆东植不知道该怎么狡辩，被当事人亲自抓住的他也狡辩不了什么，只一个字的“我我我”不停。

徐仁宇听着陆东植在那“我我我”个不停，作为惩罚狠狠咬了陆东植唇一口，咬得陆东植吃痛，盈出水汽的眼珠委屈地看向徐仁宇。

“再给你一次机会，”徐仁宇的头一直仰着，“那天晚上是谁亲的我？”说完，他目光没有半分移动地盯着陆东植，然后在陆东植的注视下缓缓闭上了眼睛。

室内的灯光依旧昏黄，斜照在两人的身上，把两人的身影拉长，光看倒影，像是陆东植拥抱着徐仁宇。

陆东植双手插进徐仁宇的发梢里，用幼犬呜咽般小声的音量说道：“是我。”

说完，捧着徐仁宇的头，将自己全部献了出去。

天使的献祭得到的是魔鬼疯狂的回应。

“哥。”徐智勋带着墨镜走进徐仁宇的店里，如果不是他爸硬逼着他过来，他才不惜得踏进这种廉价小区的廉价店里。

陆东植从隔板里向外望去，徐仁宇正在和一个细高的男人交谈着。那个男人披着昂贵的西装，高额的胸针和镶钻的手表晃得他刺眼，一看就知道跟他不是一路人。相比之下，徐仁宇仍旧一身简单的洁白，整洁利落，看着清爽。

陆东植突然想到，徐仁宇没有被赶出来之前，也应该会和那个男人是一副模样。

“爸让我问你，要不要回去，公司10%的股份可以立马给你，还有......”

徐仁宇打断他的话。

“我不会回去的，”徐仁宇回头看向担心地望着这边的陆东植，回以一个让陆东植安心的眼神。“我已经在这找到我要的了。”

陆东植对徐仁宇也报以微笑。

这样就够了，不是吗？

屋外的已是春日的暖暖阳光透过玻璃洒进来，披在陆东植身上。好像在回答他，这样已经足够。

\---------------------------The End-------------------------

关于徐仁宇对于情人节的时候没能吃到陆东植亲手做的巧克力的怨念：

他特意找了一天，大手一挥让员工们放了假，却把也想偷偷溜走的陆东植抓了个正着，两个人锁在徐仁宇的屋子里......

“好了吗？”

这是徐仁宇第314遍问陆东植。

“没有......”徐仁宇家的餐桌够大，够让陆东植在上面为巧克力调温的了。

你如果要问陆东植为什么在调温。

当然是因为徐仁宇说他要吃到那份真心巧克力啦。

好在陆东植愿意宠他，没有一句抱怨地被徐仁宇轻易地带回家里，被关了起来为他重新做一遍情人节的巧克力。

“还没好吗？”

徐仁宇走过来从后面抱住他，陆东植差点把浆液铲到膜外边。

因为是给自己吃的，徐仁宇伸出左手蘸了点桌上的巧克力酱，陆东植预感不妙。

果然徐仁宇转手就把它涂在了自己避之不及的脸上。

“太慢了。”

“不要玩食物！”他鼓着腮帮子，假装生气着。

“没玩，我会吃掉的。”徐仁宇清晨还没完全苏醒的嗓子就像大鼓，声带振动时发出低沉暗哑的声音。说完，就单手搂住陆东植细致有力的腰，在陆东植蘸到酱的脸上舔舐着，一点点用舌头卷进肚子，完成他的进餐。

“仁宇哥，别闹......”陆东植抻着脖子，徐仁宇这样弄得他很痒。

“东植，这样还不够哦，你应该尝尝的。”徐仁宇将左手上蘸有巧克力酱的手指伸进陆东植的嘴里，在里面用指尖在舌尖上的小舌苔涂抹着，涂到最后巧克力化掉，指甲直接刮在肉上。

“唔哼......”因为裤子被徐仁宇藏了起来而被迫光着腿的陆东植想合拢双腿，却被一只为非作歹的腿强行破开。

“是不是？”徐仁宇用平静的语调说着话，凭着一根手指就让他的嘴里翻江倒海口水泛滥，陆东植被他圈在桌前，动弹不得。

“呜啊......是......”

“这样怎么行呢？东植是不是要我教教才行了？”徐仁宇把浆液铲回碗里，抓着陆东植的手腕又来了一遍大型实操教学。

你们若要问徐仁宇最后吃没吃上陆东植做的真心巧克力。

我只能回答：吃上了，他什么都吃过了。


End file.
